Puppies in Love
by Twilightlubber4ever
Summary: What if Edward and Bella were puppies? What if they fall in love? A Romeo and Juliet story in puppy ways. What happens if there is a twist at the end?
1. Prolog

Prolog

What if Edward and Bella were puppies? What if there lived with two kids that hated each other? What if they fall in love? How will they see each other? A Romeo and Juliet story in puppy ways. What happens if there is a twist at the end?


	2. Love At First Site

Love at First Site

Bella POV

I was in my cage as normal. I had always liked this big sexy puppy that was across my cage. His name was Edward. He was so cute. I wish I could have a play date with him. He was a cute yellow Labrador, like I was. Though, I was almost white.

I always wanted to play with him. The store owners where taking me out of my cage and I saw that they took Edward out of his cage too. _Yay! _I though. I am going to have my play date with him.

They took us the this play pen in the back of the store. They left us alone for a while with three other pups.

"Hi." I took the pups

"Hi, my name is Alice." She said

"And my name is Jasper."

"Hi, my name is Emmet."

"And I am Edward."

"Alice, Emmet, and Jasper are my brothers and sister."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hey, do you have brothers or sisters?"

"No, I am a lone pup."

"Oh…" Edward continued

"So do you guys want to play?" I questioned

"Sure." Everyone said


	3. Playing Around

Playing Around

Bella POV

We started playing around in the little room. I found out a lot from them. Like Alice told me Jasper was very quiet, and Emmett was loud and funny. Then Jasper told me Alice was so sweet and into shopping with humans. Emmett told me she was so annoying, but I thought he would say that after all, she said the same about him. Alice, Emmett, and Japer all said the same about Edward. He is sweet, kind, and friendly. But they said that he never had a girlfriend, and they thought that was very weird.

I was thinking the same. He was so beautiful, with his emerald green eyes, and his cute little brown nose. He was perfect, and his golden hair. He was the cutest pup ever and no offence to Emmett and Jasper because they are cute too, but Edward is just beautiful.

Later I found out that Japer wasn't Edward, Emmett, or Alice's brother. He was adopted by their mother and father when they all had an owner, but then the owner died and someone kidnapped their parents and they butler sent the poor pups into the street. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. They were truly in love. I could see it in their eyes. I thought that was brotherly/sisterly love. But no it was true, true love.

We started running around and chasing each other. It was fun, we were playing tag. And me being so clumsy, I tripped and fell on someone. I opened my eyes and I saw who I fell on, it was Edward.

"I am so sorry." I told him

"It is okay." He told me

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." I repeated

"I told you it is fine." He continued with a smile.

I couldn't help, but smile back. He looked so cute there lying on the floor. And I realize that I was still on top of Edward. "Sorry." I repeated for the last time and got off him. Then, I went toward Alice, and Jasper and Edward went towards Emmett. I heard Emmett whisper something, but all I could hear was. "Yeah, man. Are you blind/deaf and everything…?" I couldn't hear one part, and then I hear. "Do you…?"

Then I heard Edward say, "Well, she is cute. But I don't know, you know, you might think you know…" And that was all I heard. _Was he talking about me? Boy do I hope he was. But I can't get my hopes up there are a million hot female dogs, who would die if they even got to see Edward _I thought.

Edward POV

We started playing around in the little room. Bella was learning a lot about my. Like Alice told her Jasper was very quiet, and Emmett was loud and funny. Then Jasper told her Alice was so sweet and into shopping with humans. Emmett told me she was so annoying, but I thought he would say that after all, 

she said the same about him. Alice, Emmett, and Japer all said the same about me. I am sweet, kind, and friendly. But they said that I never had a girlfriend, and they thought that was very weird. And this pissed me off.

I was thinking about her. She was so beautiful, with her brown chocolate eyes, and the cutest brown nose in the world. And her skin color was different a Labrador with almost white fur. She was the most adorable creature I had ever laid eyes on.

Later she found out that Japer wasn't Emmett, Alice, or my brother. He was adopted by our mother and father when we all had an owner, but then the owner died and someone kidnapped our parents and our stupid butler sent us into the street. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. They were truly in love. Anyone could see it in their eyes.

We started running around and chasing each other. It was fun, we were playing tag. And then I was running when I felt someone fall on top of me. When I turned to see who it was, it was Bella.

"I am so sorry." She told me in her angelic voice

"It is okay." I told her

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." She repeated

"I told you it is fine." I continued with a smile.

She couldn't help, but smile back. She realized that she was still on top of me. "Sorry." she repeated for the last time and got off me. Then, she went toward Alice, and Jasper and I went towards Emmett.

Then I started talking to Emmett, and he told me.

"Hey so… Bella likes you. Do you?" He questioned me

"Yeah right." I continued

"Yeah man. Are you blind/deaf and everything…? She totally likes you. You can so see it in her eyes. They light up whenever she is near you. Do you like her?"

"Well she is cute. But I don't know, you know, you might think you know but you might be wrong."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well…"


End file.
